Deopruyan Civil War
The Deopruyian Civil War (Danish: Deopruyne Borgerkrig; 11 August 1980 – 13 March 1984) was a multi-party civil war in the former Republic of Dyprus immediately after the Monarchist Coup Attempt of 1980, as the monarchists vied to determine Dyprus' political future. The two largest combatant groups were the Monarchist Forces, fighting for the restauration of the monarchy led by Joesen Edward, and the Dyprusian Armed Forces. Two foreign nations intervened in the war, the American forces, against the Dyprusians, and the Soviet forces, against both Monarchist and Dyprusian forces, helping the weak Communist forces. The Monarchist Forces eventually defeated the Dyprusian Armed Forces of South Dyprus in the region of the Luka River and the army led by Admiral Edward Badinson to the east in the Eastern Islands in 1981, after the Great Monarchist Revolt. The remains of the Dyprusian forces commanded by Peter Wagner were beaten in the Island of New Ayazupia and evacuated in late 1982. The State of Deoprya would be proclaimed in 1983, while lesser battles of the war continued on the periphery for one more year. The war ended in 1984 by the destruction of the Dyprusian Armed Forces and the suicide of the fascist dictator Kahlmir Grauss, although fascist revolutionaries in North Deopruya weren't arrested until 1986. There were 2,371,000 casualties during the war, mostly civilians. Background Dictatorship of Kahlmir Grauss On 1970, Kahlmir Grauss and fascist revolutionaries expelled Trevor Zukhe, the president of the republic since 1968, from the Palace of the Republic. He started a fascist dictatorship which would decrease the strengh of the economy and increase the military. Even if he was or not irresponsible, he wasn't going to stand still in the government. He would seek and enslave enemies of the states and protesters, as well as kill monarchists in the prisions of the country. Monarchist Coup Attempt of 1980 The coup attempt was made by five monarchists, including the leader of the Monarchist Movement Joesen Edward on March 1. The guards of the Palace of the Republic, built in 1932 right after the Republican Coup, arrested three of them, while the rest escaped. Many people in the country were tired from Grauss' dictatorial government and from the Republic, growing the idea of restabilishing the monarchy. Five minutes after the coup attempt, Kahlmir got furious and, as one of his former generals, Samuel Killer, remembers, "said that no anti-fascist forces should be alive in the country". This was the declaration of war against the monarchists and the communists of the country. The declaration of war would start a short period in the civil war called the Monarchist Revolution. Geography and chronology In the Eastern part of Dyprus the war was fought across two main fronts: the Lexaipian and the Eastern Islands. In the Western, there weren't any fronts until 1981, when the Great Monarchist Revolt opened the Ayazupian and Gregocisian fronts. It can also be roughly split into the following periods. The first period lasted from the Monarchist Revolution, until the Great Monarchist Revolt, on 1981. In the date of the declaration of war, many arrested monarchist and communists were killed in the prision of Deopruna, three former generals of Kahlmir from the city of Lexi, including Samuel Killer, betrayed him, joining the fight alongside the Monarchist Forces in the region and many people, suspects of being part of either the Monarchist or Communist forces, were arrested, with some being executed in the same day. During this period, almost the entire communist force in the region of the Luka River was arrested, but some escaped the Dyprusian soldiers and re-joined the fight in the Lexaipian front. Many monarchists revolted against the government in Rexilokus, the Southern and Eastern Islands and in Eastern South Deopruyan Island. The dyprusian army encircled the monarchists fighting in Rexilokus and annihilated them. This infuriated the press and the people, which then joined the fight under the Deopruyan flag, this event being named as the Great Monarchist Revolt, which opened the Ayazupian and Gegocisian fronts. The second period lasted from the Great Monarchist Revolt until the proclamation of the State of Deopruya, on 1983. During this period, many former generals of Kahlmir betrayed him, joining the monarchists. The United States sent soldiers to fight alongside the monarchists against Kahlmir, while the Soviets supported the weak communits. The Dyprusian Army was now out numbered by the opening of a new fron in the Western Deopruyan Islands in early 1983. In July, Joesen Edward proclaimed the State of Deopruya and allowed the Royal Family to go back to the country, as his forces controlled much of the Dyprusian territory. The third period lasted from the proclamation of the State of Deopruya until the fall of the Dyprusian Armed Forces. Now out numbered, the Dyprusian Army and its generals were losing hope of winning the war, making some of them decide to fight for the monarchists and help the restabilishment of the monarchy. Kahlmir then arrested the generals which he tought were working as spies for the monarchists, taking control over their armies. In January, the Dyprusian Forces were limited to the capital city Dyprus, starting the Battle of Dyprus. The battle lasted until March, when Kahlmir went to a street and killed himself with a shot in the head. The Deopruyan forces found Kahlmir's body and sent the news to Joesen, which declared that the war was over. The Dyprusian Armed Forces surrendered to the monarchists and the government was tranfered from Lexi to the Palace of Dyprus, where the monarchist government governed for over a century. Warfare Monarchist Revolution The monarchists were the first to act in the civil war. On March 1, the monarchists forces, in only 13 hours, took control over the Province of Lexi. The generals from that province joined the monarchists in their fight.